


Adrien’s Guide to Being A Magical Girl or Marinette’s the Main Character and Won’t Admit It

by livinglittlelie, wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is an Anime Nerd TM, F/M, ML fic appreciation week, Post Reveal, We may have gone overboard, and it shows, and we love her nerd series, day 2: fluff, for our favourite wife/bug, she's the cutest thing ever and deserves all the love, silly competitions that get too serious, we're super ExtraTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: In which Adrien is Extra, Marinette wants proof, Alya's sick of them and Nino just wants cookies.





	Adrien’s Guide to Being A Magical Girl or Marinette’s the Main Character and Won’t Admit It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts).



> So, Bug. Ess and I did a thing. We hope you like it, sister.

Paris in May was enchanting. It was a time where clouds finally left the horizon, the green of the leaves and grass somehow seemed _greener,_ and the sun actually warmed up the citizens’ skin. So good was the weather that Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino decided to have a picnic next Saturday morning.

Adrien and Marinette showed up at their meeting place, yawning. After their patrol the evening before, they had decided to watch an anime Adrien had been gushing about the whole week, which proved to be a mistake. After all, “Watching an anime” quickly turned into “Binge-watching an anime”, and they finished at 5 AM.

Of course, they had woken up really late, and they had to rush out of her place if they wanted to make it to their picnic date in time. That’s why they were surprised to see they had arrived first.

“I can't believe we watched all of Glitter Force almost straight through. We only had bathroom and snack breaks. Honestly, if I have to hear one more speech about overcoming anything as a team, I'm going to throw up.” Marinette collapsed on the ground. “Adrien, take care of the pastries, please.”

Adrien carefully placed the box of pastries on the ground and sat beside her. “But Marinette, don't you see that they're only capable of defeating Emperor Nogo and his minions if they work together?”

“I will throw up on _you_ if you keep that up.”

“Me-ouch. Easy there, Glitter Sunny.”

She snorted. “You're Glitter Sunny, moron.”

“No, I'm not. I'm Glitter Peace. She's yellow and the embodiment of sunshine and happiness. Okay, I understand that I just said ‘sunshine,’ but we all know Glitter Sunny is really the fiery one. You, on the other hand, are actually Glitter Lucky. I was just making a joke earlier.”

That made her sit up, looking at him in disbelief. “What? No way! I'm Glitter Breeze; she's the class president.”

“Well, for starters, Lucky has the pigtails and the pink transformation sequence. Also, your whole thing is Lucky Charm. Besides, everybody knows that you're the main character—”

“No way in hell. I don't even have main character hair—”

“—You're always late to school, you forget to do your homework, and you have a magical sidekick as your constant companion. Totally Glitter Lucky, and therefore the main character.”

Marinette floundered for a defense. “You have a magical sidekick as your constant companion, too.”

“No, I just have Plagg.”

Plagg popped his head out of Adrien’s shirt. “Hey, I take offense to that.”

“Shut up, Plagg. Can't you see that we're trying to have a serious conversation over here?”

Adrien tried to push him back down, giving up after a second of failure. Plagg, completely ignoring his wielder’s struggles, floated into the picnic basket, where he settled down in a pile of cheese.  

“You're talking about fake middle school girls. How is that _serious_?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s serious because you don’t think you’re the main character when you clearly are. Haven’t you noticed that people always put your name first regardless of who we are?”

“Adrien, that’s ridiculous. _You_ have the tragic back story: A sometimes cold and distant father, a missing mother, too much money for it to even be sane! And let's not forget that you're so kind that I wouldn't be surprised if animals gathered around you on a daily basis."

“All that proves is that I’m a Disney princess, Buginette. That’s different.” Suddenly, a naughty grin made its way to his face. “I’ll make a bet with you: if I can’t prove that you’re really the main character in a week, then I’ll buy you ice cream every day for a whole month.”

Marinette considered his offer. “And if you _can_ prove it?”

“Then you have to watch Sailor Moon with me.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Monday came by, and Adrien had almost forgotten his bet with Marinette. Okay, who was he fooling—he’d spent the rest of the weekend doing an extensive research of all the anime he’d ever watched, taking notes of every tiny detail that screamed ‘Marinette’ to him. He’d filled half of his notebook already.

He stepped out of his limousine, thanking the Gorilla for the ride. Some people waved at him, and he waved back, a cheerful smile on his face. Then, he saw Marinette standing on the stairs, waiting for him. He walked faster and joined her. Grabbing her hand, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and smirked when he saw the blush colouring her cheeks. Yep, he still had it.

“Good morning, My Lady. I hope you slept well.”

“Good morning to you too, Chaton. Or should I say Tamaki-kun?”

“Oh, an Ouran reference? You know how to win my heart, princess. Moreover, Tamaki was my role model for so many years.”

“It shows.” Marinette giggled, and that made his heart do crazy somersaults. “See? That’s why you’re the main character. You’re rich, overly friendly, and have dramatic anime mannerism. You’re Tamaki in real life.”

“Does it mean you’re my Haruhi?”

Marinette shrugged her nose. “I’m so not like Haruhi. I want to be a fashion designer—I wouldn’t dress like that in my life.”

“True.” Adrien chuckled. “I’m surprised you know so much about Ouran. I’m surprised you _watched_ it, to be honest.”

Marinette shrugged. “It’s one of your favourite animes, so of course I was going to watch it. Moreover—” she narrowed her eyes— “don’t think I’ve forgotten about our bet, sunshine boy. I’m going to win.”

Alya and Nino joined them at that point, and the journalist groaned. “Nino, they’re talking about the bet again. Let’s escape before they drag us in.”

“Too late!” Marinette grabbed her wrist before she could escape. “Alya, tell him he’s the main character of an anime.”

“At this point, and after everything I’ve had the pleasure to discover, both of you could be the main character. And that’s all I’m going to say about that matter. Wait, Nino, take me with you!”

He called over his shoulder, “Sorry, babe! Take one for the team today!” and ran off, determined not to get in the middle.

Alya pouted. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“Hey, be nice to my best friend. _I'm_ gonna kill him for not staying to help me prove my point. Like I was saying on Saturday, my Lady, Glitter Lucky’s favourite colour is pink, too. Case closed.”

“Wow, Adrien. I'm _so_ impressed that you keep pulling examples from the same anime!” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Just admit I'm right and save us all the hassle.”

Alya gently backhanded her arm. “Mari, be nice. Quick question before you two keep arguing, which one of the glitter girls am I?”

“Glitter Spring,” they answered in unison.

Alya blinked. “O-kay…”

Adrien waved his hand dismissively. “I'll make you a powerpoint when this is all over.”

“Dibs on designing it!” Marinette called.

They fist-bumped and looked at each other, analyzing something. Marinette spoke first. “Nino is Glitter Breeze, isn't he?”

Adrien sighed. “Yep.” They turned to walk into school, Alya forgotten.

“Guys! Wait! Why is everybody leaving me today?”

* * *

The day after, they met at Marinette’s room. Her walls, once covered by Adrien’s beautiful face, were instead full of colourful designs, giving the room a vibrant aura. They had brought the chaise and her chairs together, all facing Marinette’s extended projector screen, now free from her calendar. All waited patiently as Adrien set up a portable projector behind them.

“Was the projector necessary?”

“Of course it was, Princess! I need to show off your marvellous design. Who else has an original powerpoint designed by the most talented aspiring fashion designer of Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette giggled. “I only did the master slides. You’re so silly sometimes, Chaton.”

“But you like it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Okay, lovebirds, could you stop distracting each other with your mushy talk? I need to babysit my sisters today, and I can’t die of diabetes an hour before. By the way, Adrien, you’re super Extra.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Nino shook his head. “Why do you even have a projector, bro?”

“Father,” was his instant answer.

After everything that happened with Alya’s computer, that made sense.

The projector finally switched on, and Adrien’s computer screen was projected on the white surface. No one was surprised to see a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir on patrol as his background. He opened a powerpoint, and a pink and black slide greeted them. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“ _Adrien's Guide to Being A Magical Girl_ , or, _Marinette Is the Main Character and Won't Admit It_? What kind of title is that?”

“It can also be abbreviated into AGTBAMGOMTMCAWAI. Now shush, I’m going to start, buginette.” He stood beside the screen and cleared his throat, flashing them with a wide smile. “Good afternoon. As you know, we’ve come together today to demonstrate that Marinette is actually an anime main character. In order to do that, I have prepared a presentation that will explain all the reasoning behind this statement. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  

Adrien passed a slide, and the picture of a girl with a frilly pink dress with bows and a puffy beret greeted them. She was carrying a cute baton in one hand and some sorts of cards in her other one. On her shoulder sat a cute-looking animal with white wings.

“Subject number one: Kinomoto Sakura, from Card Captor Sakura. She was a normal girl living in a normal world until she stumbled upon a mysterious book and accidentally set free the Clow Cards, which are sealed magic elements that will manifest only at their master’s command. So with the help of Keroberos, the Guardian of the Sun—” he pressed a key on his laptop, and a picture of the cute little mascot smiling at them appeared— “she becomes the new card master.”

He skipped to the next slide, where Sakura was wearing an array of different costumes. Marinette’s eyes immediately ran through every one of them, being impressed on how cute some of them looked. She immediately started getting ideas for some of her WIPs, and she decided to take a more detailed look later.

Adrien kept on with his presentation. “She also is seen wearing a lot of different cute costumes throughout her adventures thanks to Daidouji Tomoyo, her best friend, who is a fashion designer. She knows of her mission and is totally supportive, to the point of filming her every time a card manifests. Does it remind you of someone?” he eyed at Alya. Then he paused, a thought crossing his mind. “Although… I’m pretty sure Tomoyo has a crush on Sakura.”

Alya just shrugged. “I’m fine with that. If someone in the whole Paris tells you they’ve never felt even slightly attracted to Ladybug, they’re most certainly lying. Mari just looks _delectable_ in magic spandex.”

“Oh my god, Alya!” she buried her head in her hands.

“What? It’s true.”

Marinette threw her a playful glare, then turned again to Adrien. “But Tomoyo’s the one designing clothes in this show. Wouldn’t I be Tomoyo then?”

“No. There are way more details that link you to Sakura than Tomoyo. Sakura’s cheerful, a bit clumsy, has all the magical background, a cute magical partner that loves sweets and-” he passed another slide- “she sports the cutest pigtails, which confirms my prior statement that having pigtails is _so_ a main character look. Moreover, she ends up with Li Shaoran, her magical rival-turned-partner, who also has a fat crush on her. Basically, everyone has a crush on Sakura. Like you in real life.”  

“Not everyone has a crush on me!”

The other three snorted at the same time.

“Bruh. The spandex suit.”

Nino gulped down a cookie. “The blue look of doom.”

“And your sweet smile and charming personality.”

Marinette gaped at her three best friends, who looked back at her as if it should have been obvious. Lost for words, she just crossed her arms and looked at the screen.  

“...Okay. I admit that this particular anime holds some similarities to my life, but that’s one of the whole array of animes out there. That’s not conclusive at all.”

“Oh, but this has just started, my Lady.” He passed a slide. “Subject number two: Minami Luchia, from Mermaid Melody, Pichi Pichi Pitch. She’s a Mermaid Princess—please, can I point out the pink and pigtails pattern going on?—that fell in love with a human when she was little and left him a pearl to save him from drowning. When she’s thirteen, she acquires a human form to get that pearl back from him but discovers that there’s someone trying to steal her pearl and get her powers—like Hawkmoth—but she gets it first and transforms! Then, she joins other Mermaid princesses to fight against evil with their mermaid songs.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Mermaid songs? Really?”

“I never said the show wasn’t ridiculous. Ah, and she has a cute companion too, Hippo. He can transform into a human too.” Two new images appeared. “See?”

Plagg floated up from his already empty dish of cheese and stared thoughtfully at the new pictures. Then, his eyes darted back to his wielder, and he snorted.

“This boy looks like you when you cosplayed as Sailor Moon.”

“PLAGG!” He grabbed him and pulled him close to his face. “What are you _doing_?”

“What? I’m just making comments here like you kids do.”

“But you didn’t have to speak about the Sailor Moon cosplay. We agreed to never talk about it.” He hissed.

“Well…” Marinette drew the word, “it’s not as we didn’t know. It was hanging there when we went to your place to play Sims. All of us saw it.”

Adrien gaped at her, who merely shrugged. Pouting, he turned again towards the screen and passed the slide, deciding to keep on with his presentation. A girl with red hair and a cute school uniform smiled back at them.

“Let’s now talk about subject number three: Momomiya Ichigo.”

“Mamma Mia?”

“ _Momomiya._ So she’s a normal student, charismatic and hardworking, who loves pink and has _pigtails._ She’s on a date with her crush when suddenly there’s an earthquake. Then, Ichigo and four more girls are infused with genomes of endangered species that give them powers.”

An image of a group of girls with animal ears and tails appeared. Then, the picture of a girl wearing pink appeared in the middle, looking fiercely forward. On her head, there was a pair of black cat ears, and her black tail was curled behind her.

“Ichigo is infused with the Iriomote cat genome, which gives her catlike features. The five of them become the Tokyo Mew Mew, a group of superheroines in charge to fight aliens trying to conquer Earth.”  

“Wait!” Marinette stood up, a triumphant smile on her face. “I’m sorry, but you got it wrong, Chaton. This is a cat-themed superhero! So she’s basically Chat Noir!”

“No, it’s not! I would never wear a pink dress.”

“Reflekta.”

“That was an akuma!”

She shrugged. “Who cares? The thing is that she’s a cat superhero. You’re Momomiya Ichigo! Now—”

A soft humming interrupted her. She looked to Nino in confusion, but the boy was too concentrated nibbling on a cookie to notice. Finally noticing that everyone had gone quiet all of the sudden, he raised his eyes and froze, seeing as all eyes were focused on him.

“...What?”

“Nino…were you humming Mamma Mia?”

“...Yes?”

“Why?”

“... How could I resist ya?”

The room fell into silence. The other three teens were looking back at him in different states of exasperation—minus Adrien, who was beaming proudly at his best friend. Coughing in embarrassment, Nino asked them to keep going, and Adrien complied, going back to his presentation.

After minutes and minutes of Adrien explaining multiples animes, they failed to come to an agreement. Marinette always seemed to find flaws into his reasoning, from the most obvious ones— _“Adrien, Nagisa’s a boy! I’m not a boy! And I don’t go around trying to kill Master Fu!”_ —to the most stubborn rejections— _“Adrien, our life isn’t a sitcom. I don’t go around like this Tsukamoto Tenma”_.

Either way, their discussion gradually escalated. Marinette was standing up, her arms crossed and smirking proudly at him when he failed to think of any comebacks. Their conversation would have drawn on for _hours_ if Alya hadn’t had stopped them.

“You two have to chill. It’s just anime!”

“No, Alya, at this point this is _war_.”

She sighed. “I’m so sick of your ridiculous bets, seriously. Why are we even here, Nino?”

Nino raised his head and swallowed. “I’m just here for the free cookies.”

The afternoon ended with a victorious Marinette and a disgruntled Adrien promising a comeback. He would prepare another powerpoint, and that would be the definitive one.

He would prove Marinette was an anime main character. He swore he would.  

* * *

Two days later, they were gathered in Adrien's room to continue their anime competition. Adrien set up the projector again, this time facing his wall, and he pulled up the powerpoint again.

“Okay, since evidence from all of those different anime _apparently_ wasn't enough for you, I've added more information. And updated the title to more accurately reflect the mood in the room.”

“Why…why is it taking so long to load?”

Adrien scratched his neck. “I may have gone a bit overboard with the images this time around.”

Marinette sighed. “Let’s just get this done.”

Alya read the title aloud when it finally loaded. “ _Adrien's Guide to Being A Magical Girl, or, Marinette Is the Main Character and Won't Admit It, or, Alya Is Sick of Our ‘Ridiculous’ Bets, or, Nino's Just Here for Cookies_?”

Nino shrugged, keeping the entire plate of cookies to himself and Tikki. “He's not wrong.”

Adrien scrolled through all the previous slides, eventually coming to a second title slide. Once again, the powerpoint cover greeted them, but this time, it had an enormous “Part 2!” label covering it. At this slide, Adrien stopped, then faced his “audience”, a bright smile on his face. However, before he could start, Nino interrupted him.

“Dude, isn’t that the same slide as before?”

Adrien scoffed. “No. It clearly has a ‘Part 2!’ written on it. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Whatever. Just get on with it.”

Adrien cleared his throat, getting ready for his presentation after being rudely interrupted. He grabbed his pointer—which he’d bought just for that occasion—and began his presentation.

“Welcome again, my friends, to my presentation. This time, we’re not going to prove how similar Marinette’s life is to multiple animes, as that proved to be ineffective. Today we’re going to summarize all the steps required to turn a real life into an anime. Step one—” he passed the slide— “be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

On the slide, two big pictures of no other but Marinette were shown proudly. In one of them, she was sticking her tongue from her lips, and she looked cutely bewildered in the other one. Alya laughed at the sight.

“Those are cute pictures of my girl. Nice job.”

Marinette shot Alya an irritated look. “This isn’t proving anything. Don’t compliment him.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and switched the slide. “Step two: Be Ladybug.”

Marinette squinted at the picture. “This is the same one Alya has on the front page of the Ladyblog. Did you crop yourself out of it?”

“There is that distinct possibility.”

“Adrien, this proves nothing. You’re not even giving any arguments! Do you have any _real_ evidence?”

“The pictures are pretty self-explanatory.”

“Nope. That doesn’t work on me.”

“But wait, there’s more!” He changed the slide with a glare.

The next slide showed pictures of his two kwamis. Tikki was looking up adorably from Marinette’s pouch, while Plagg sat in front of a stinky cheese, gazing down at it like it was his first newborn.

“I don’t get it,” Plagg said, drifting closer.

“It’s just to show that Marinette gets the good kwami, while I get the annoying one. Clearly, that shows she’s the main character, while I’m the side character.”

“Why is my picture outlined in pink?”

Adrien swatted at him. “Why do _you_ have to be _annoying?_ ”

Marinette coughed. “Um, whose bed is that? Is that yours? Wait, is that a ladybug pillow?!”

He spluttered. “Moving on!”

Adrien jumped up to pass the slide, but Alya got in the way, grabbing the clicker from him. “No siree, we’re getting to the bottom of this right now. Whose bed is this?” She poked the screen to prove her point.

“Okay, look at my bed. Now look at the screen. Now back to my bed. Now look at me. I’m Chat Noir—”

Nino spoke with a mouthful of cookie. “It’th the ‘otel.”

“Huh?”

Nino swallowed. “It’s the hotel. Adrien doesn’t have any ladybug pillows that I know about, though I could be wrong.”

Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times, eventually deciding on a decent enough question. Then, another thought struck her.

“Wait, why is Plagg eating cheese on Chloé’s bed?”

Plagg grinned. “Well, you see—”

Adrien finally snatched the clicker back from Alya. “Irrelevant, probably an akuma. Anyway, before I got _sidetracked_ , I was to continue to my next point. And that is that you make all these great anime faces. See?” He switched the slide, umpteen versions of Marinette’s face showing up on the screen all at once.

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “How do you have so many pictures of me? Some of these were taken way before we revealed ourselves!” She pointed to one of them. “I’m even holding your birthday present in that one!”

Adrien stayed silent for a while, refraining from answering. His face didn’t betray what he was feeling at that moment. After considering his answer carefully, he said, “I have my sources.”

Marinette opened up her mouth to press on that matter, but closed it again, giving up. She knew she wouldn’t get any straight answers anyway. Instead, she stood up and walked closer to the projection, returning her attention to her pictures. After some time, she scrunched her nose. “Do I look like this all the time? These are so unflattering!” Marinette poked a few of the pictures. “What did I even do to get my face to do that?”

Adrien wrapped her in a hug. “You look perfect in every single one of them. In fact, you _are_ perfect, Maribug.”

She smiled up at him and hugged him back. “You’re too sweet, Chaton. Even if having so many pictures of me is a _little_ creepy.”

“Do I need to remind you how many posters of me you had on your walls?”

“Touché.”

She chuckled and offered him a kiss, which he gladly accepted. At such demonstration of love, Nino threw a stray piece of popcorn at them, careful not to dislodge Tikki on the plate.

“You two are disgusting!”

Alya echoed the sentiment. “Get a room!”

Adrien frowned. “We’re in a room. We’re in _my_ room, for crying out loud!” He took his shirt off and threw it aside. “That means I can do this if I want!”

Alya gave him a once-over. “Rest assured that literally nobody is complaining about that. Just get on with this dumb powerpoint.”

“Okay.” Still shirtless, and with a content Marinette in his arms, he passed the slide, showing a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open in surprise. “I liked this picture of Marinette and me, so I put it in—”

Marinette snorted. “Adrien, was this _really_ necessary?”

“Of course it was, look at us. We’re adorable.” He passed another slide “And here’s you and Alya—”

“Adrien! Get back to the point!”

“Sorry, sorry!” He switched the slide to a picture of him and Nino with the caption, “(me and my man Glitter Breeze) (love you bro)”

“ _Adrien!_ ’

“Who is even taking all these pictures?!”

“It was already included! Hold on!” Adrien turned the to the next slide. “Okay. As you guys didn’t let me too much time to explain my reasonings—”

“More like you didn’t give any.”

“The pictures are self-explanatory!”

“They aren’t.”

“ _Anyway_. I made a list on every reason I could think of why you’re the main character, too.”

On the slide was a long list of character traits about her, arranged in alphabetical order.

Marinette stared, mouth agape, listing only a few. “Awesome leader, beautiful, creative, faithful—kicks ass and takes no names, Adrien, I ask for names, thank you very much—radiant, wonderful partner? I-I...you really think all that?”

Adrien blushed. “C’mon, you already knew that I did.”

“Yeah, I did, but it’s different seeing it all written out.” She hugged him tightly. “I concede. This makes watching Sailor Moon worth it. Thank you for being so incredibly extra that you had to prove your point like this.”

He kissed her forehead. “Anything for you, partner.”

Nino cleared his throat and pointed with his thumb. “Anything for her? This wouldn’t have anything to do with that cross stitch on your wall, would it?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What cross stitch?”

Adrien’s eyes were blown wide. “Nino, no!”

Alya scooped up Tikki and took the plate of cookies away from Nino, holding them out of his reach. “Nino, _yes_! What cross stitch?”

Nino looked between Adrien and Alya a few times, deciding who he feared more in the long run. He gulped, and looking apologetically at his bro, he answered, “Adrien has a cross stitch that says, ‘In this house, we love and respect Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’”

Alya handed the plate back, snagging an extra cookie each for herself and Tikki. “Thank you. Where is this cross stitch?”

Adrien sighed. “Hanging up over there.” He pointed, a little ashamed of it. “I thought I could get into cross stitch since Mari likes that kind of stuff.”

“You’re too cute.”

Marinette kissed his cheek. Then, she released him from the hug and walked towards the direction the blond boy was pointing at, spotting what she was looking for. She gently lifted the cross stitch from the wall and admired the delicacy of the work.

“This is really sweet, Chaton. It’s not bad, either. How long did it take you?”

Adrien shrugged a shoulder. “Few days.”

Plagg swallowed a mouthful of cheese. “More like a few months! Anime is his thing. Cross stitch? Not so much.”

Marinette giggled. “I love it.”

Alya looked at it over her shoulder. “And what on earth possessed you to do this specific pattern?”

“I just love her, okay!”

Marinette grinned. “I love you, too.”

Nino raised his hand. “So, um, question.”

“Shoot.”

“What did your dad say about it, again?”

Adrien blanched. “He asked when I’m proposing.”

Nino waved his cookie, prompting him. “And?”

“...Eventually.”

Marinette met his eyes and gave him a warm smile. “In that case, I eventually say yes.”

* * *

Friday night became once again an Anime Binge-Watching Fest. After seeing that they couldn’t finish 200 episodes of the original anime (plus three movies and 39 episodes of Sailor Moon Crystal) in one night, they decided to make their binge-watching Fridays a thing until they finished.

They were at Anime Binge-Watching Fest: Third Edition when Marinette surprised Adrien with an exact replica of one of Sakura’s outfits from the powerpoint. The white, yellow, and red onepiece hugged her body perfectly, and a regal cape rested on her shoulders. And, on top of her head, the cutest beanie hid most of her hair.

Adrien spent half an hour examining the cosplay, asking for any little detail of it, which Marinette gladly offered. Her stitching was delicate and almost invisible, and Adrien was impressed when she admitted to have finished it in only two weeks.

“I would’ve finished it sooner, but I had some, uh, _other_ things to take care of, too.”

Then they started their anime session. Marinette agreed to stay in her cosplay a bit more, but only if Adrien wore his Sailor Moon cosplay. So, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and rushed to his room, quickly detransforming and putting on his costume. After waiting for Plagg’s laughter to subside, and one roll of Camembert later, he made his way back to Marinette’s room, where she was waiting for him, projector already switched on and chapter paused.

“You know, watching anime on your projector screen is the best, Marinette.”

Marinette turned around to look at him at the same time he dropped his transformation for the second time. As soon as the green light faded, Marinette broke into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god, you really _do_ look like Hippo!”   

“No, I don’t!” He shifted into Sailor Moon’s pose. “I’m Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!”

She just rolled her eyes playfully and stood up from the chaise. “Come on, _‘Sailor Moon’_. Get over here so we can start watching you defeat monsters.”

Adrien did as he was told and reclined on the chaise, letting Marinette settle on top of him in a loose hug. Struggling a bit, he managed to press the _play_ button, and the episode started again. Together, they watched the Sailor Senshi defeat villain after villain, hours passing by without them noticing.

When the ending of the last chapter they watched started, Marinette sat up and stretched her back, making a cute little sound.

“It’s getting pretty late. Mind if I go get changed into my pyjamas? The cape’s getting kinda annoying.”

“Aww, you’re taking it off already? I quite like how it looks on you.”

“Well, I didn’t say I wasn’t going to put it on again, did I?”

He chuckled. “True. Then I guess I’ll let you change into your pyjamas.”

She kissed his nose and got up. After picking up a pink bundle from her desk, she walked towards her trapdoor, but she stopped herself before climbing down the stairs. She watched with amusement the blond model sprawled on her chaise and scrolling down his phone, his sailor costume leaving little to imagination.

“Aren’t you going to change, too?”

“Nah. Maybe later.”

With a soft chuckle, Marinette left her room. Meanwhile, Adrien read all his messages, sent some memes to Nino, and checked his social media. He shifted a little, but the costume got in the way. Frowning down at it, he shifted again, trying to get his previous position, but it was impossible. Suddenly, his costume felt too uncomfortable.

Sighing, he got up and reached for his pyjamas, a plain t-shirt and dark sweatpants. He changed quickly, keeping an eye in the trapdoor, and resumed his previous position. Ah, that felt way better.

He was scrolling down on his phone again when he heard the trapdoor open again, followed with a twinkling sound of some sort. How strange.

“Mari, you were right. The costume felt too uncomfortable, so I had to…”

Adrien lost his train of thought when he saw that Marinette wasn’t wearing her pyjamas—Marinette was wearing another cosplay. There were pink, black, and white ruffles everywhere in a dress that reminded him of Alice in wonderland. Her legs were covered with black stockings, but the reason his mind went awry was the pair of black ears on top of her hair. On her neck, a golden bell shone proudly, and behind her, a fake tail swung.

Marinette showed off her costume, twirling up a bit. “Do you like it?”

“W-wha-?”

“It was in your presentation of the other day. Of course there had to be a cat costume around there, right? You just couldn’t resist.”

Adrien gulped. Suddenly, all his thoughts, which had scattered just moments ago, came back all at once, and he could just gape silly at her. She giggled at his reaction, and the bells in her costume twinkled with her laughter.

“C-come here.”

Marinette obliged, stepping closer to the chaise. She wasn’t expecting was his arms to sneak around her middle and push her on top of him. She landed on his thighs with a soft ‘oof’, but soon, her voice was swallowed by Adrien’s lips. His lips were insistent against hers, and she struggled to keep up with the pace. Slowly, her hands made their way to his hair, tangling her fingers with his soft locks.

They parted from each other with shallow pants and bruised lips. Marinette dragged her eyes around Adrien’s face, thanking the heavens once again for having him in her life.

“What was that for?” she asked, out of breath.

“You. You’re too beautiful. I couldn’t resist.”

He dragged his mouth to her neck, and her breath hitched. Her bell chimed between them.

“Weren’t we watching _Sailor Moon_ , Chaton?”

“ _Sailor Moon_ can wait. I can’t.”

And their Anime Binge-Watching Fest: Third Edition was postponed, as they had both found matters more important to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we also made the ppt to go long this fic (you can find it [here](http://miraculousbuttercup.tumblr.com/post/163224406719/this-is-the-powerpoint-to-go-along-with-the-fic)), courtesy of the wonderful wonderfulwizardofthozz. 
> 
> We're extra and we know.


End file.
